


The Ill Maiden

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Illness, Loss of Virginity, Ritual, Sex, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	The Ill Maiden

"But... I'm not really in a mood for this now..." said the Qunari to his Human girlfriend.

"Please... I'm going to die... Give me only that... Before the end..." so the human begged her lover.

"But Viriann... I..." the Qunari mumbled.

Viriann tried to focus on her beloved man as she straightened her back "You've... Cheated on... Me..? Quroh, did you sleep with someone else... Before me..?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.

"How could you?" she wept with a week voice trying to grab his hand.

She couldn't see well anymore.

That disease is getting into her quickly.

"Couldn't you wait a little... More..?"

"No! Everyone did it and people started asking questions! 'when will you bang a chick?' you think it was easy for me???"

She couldn't hear him anymore.

"Get out of here..." she demand with her tears falling down her neck and to the bed sheets "I saved myself for you... And you let yourself fuck others!"

"It's the Qun! What did you expect?!"

"Get out!!!"

"One thing for sure Viriann! If you 'save' yourself, you will remain a pure little virgin forever! You are a little child! I doubt you are even 18! Virgin moron!" he slammed the door behind him.

Viriann wept as she saw him leaving through her window.

Now she felt empty.

No purpose anymore.

Nothing to live for.

She just wanted that disease take her.

Just let herself die.

She tried to stop breathing.

Just to end this.

Everything got blurry.

"Viriann! Get the doctor!!!" Viriann's mother yelped.

The poor girl lost consciousness.

The morning after, Viriann's mother sat by her side. She stroked her arm.

"I know you wanted him to be your first... But I guess he's a fool for not wanting you..." Viriann closed her eyes.

Her mother didn't help comforting her.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" said mother.

An old woman came inside the room.

She didn't seem evil not good.

Just a normal lady.

"My name is Flemeth." said the old woman "I have heard of this young maiden's situation. May I talk to her?" The mother nodded and the woman came in.

They both say by Viriann and looked at her for hours.

Flemeth asked about the disease and about Viriann's habits.

She seemed very interested.

Viriann's mother explained that one day a Wraith cursed her.

Since then she is getting worse.

Flemeth's name didn't even ring the bell to them.

Did they even know history?

Did they learn of The Witch Of The Wilds?

Flemeth saw that as both comforting she is not yet feared of, yet still troublesome.

"I do not usually use innocent maidens on these risky situations but..." said Flemeth " I know a ritual. It could make you feel better. Prevent death, yet you will remain weak for a few months. But to do that, you must first become a true woman. I am willing to deflower you, in order for this ritual to succeed. I assume you will have no objection, child? After all, that is something you wished for not too long ago..."

"Ha! You mean..?"

"Yes child."

Viriann seemed happy.

She smiled.

But her mother not too much.

"You are a dispicble woman!" The dear mother started yelling at her.

"Why is that? If I were you, I would let my daughter eat my own arm, just to give her a chance to live. Is it that bad she loses her virginity to an elder woman?"

"Get out of here!" the mother demand.

"Ma! No! I want this to happen! I want her to take my virginity!" Viriann yelped.

Viriann's mother ran to her daughter's bed.

She felt disgusted someone would offer such a thing.

"I am still wondering... It seems I am lucky you do not recognize my name..." said Flemeth as she changed into her goddess form.

Long white hair.

Red robes.

Silver gloves and shoes.

Viriann smiled as her mother shivered.

"Ma... Please let me have her.. For tonight..." the young maiden begged.

"Virin... I'm not... It's not right! She is older then you..."

"Quroh was older too... He was 27... Please... I want her..."

Flemeth smiled "Being compared to a 27 year old lad flatters me, but making someone feel good is nothing too wrong, hmm? Why do you reject a way of cure? Even if it would not work, your daughter would learn the joys of being a woman. What is so wrong with that, Dear Madam?"

Her mother felt so wrong about this, but her daughter wants this... "What if..."

"Ma!" the girl tried to plead again.

"Will it hurt?" asked the scared mother.

"More then the pain of her first penetration? No. It would be more painful to me, if you even care."

"Fine... But what kind of magic is that?" asked the mother.

"You may call it Blood Magic if you wish. Chances are this ritual will be over sooner then planned. Your daughter's virginity blood will settle that."

The mother didn't know what to say.

She didn't want this to happen.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am a fly on the ointment, I am a whisper in the shadows, I am also an old, old woman. More then that, you need not know..." said Flemeth.

The witch took off the blankets and sheets covering Viriann's body and grabbed her hands, looking directly into her eyes.

"Now, child, I need You to stay calm. I am going to take your clothes off now, and I want you to let me know if I do something that hurts, do you understand?" asked Flemeth with a motherly smile.

Viriann smiled and gave a nod with a slight giggle.

Viriann and her mother looked at each other while Flemeth unbuttoned the maiden's nightgown.

Viriann's mother left the room with a sniff.

Flemeth took some time to look at Viriann's bare bosoms.

"A... Are you going to make love... To me..?" asked the maiden.

"May I taste those..?" asked Flemeth while her tongue moved from her lower lip to the upper one.

"Go ahead... Do whatever you want..." Viriann tried to say.

The witch lunged at her breasts and started licking and sucking her firmly standing nipples.

It was so fast and sudden, Viriann couldn't control herself.

"Hhhhhhahhhhhh!" she gave a weak moan.

Flemeth kept on licking her.

All over.

She flicked her tongue on her nipples and rolled them between her teeth.

Viriann moaned while Flemeth sucked her nipples and pinched then with strong fingers.

Then Flemeth slowly started kissing Viriann's stomach and from it, went to tend her to knickers.

She gave an audible sniff down there and asked "Do you bathe every day, child? You scent is marvellous!"

"I... I do... But please stop teasing me... Give me more..."

"Oh ho! You are more willing then I guessed!" the witch laughed.

She rubbed her nose on Viriann's pants and slowly made her wet them.

"Hhhah!!" Viriann moaned as she tried to reach for Flemeth's head.

The witch grabbed the maiden's arms and didn't let her touch.

She then looked at her for a while from her downside.

Viriann's abashed glare at the witch only made Flemeth's smile larger.

"Let us get into business... Lift your bottom up, if you can, child..." said the witch and started pulling the maiden's panties off.

Viriann tried her best to lift herself as much as she can.

Flemeth took a pillow and placed it below her nether area.

"You need a little more help, child..." she said and began licking her again.

She tended to Viriann's clit, flicking her tongue on it.

Making her moan.

Viriann looked in between her legs.

Flemeth looked at her from below.

At some point Viriann bit her lip and let out a loud groan.

Flemeth saw that as an invitation to add her fingers to the task.

The silver gloves entered slowly inside her.

She was tight.

Flemeth tried her best to thrust her fingers without tearing the girl's virginity cape just yet.

Viriann tried to quickly grab Flemeth's hand, but the witch took a hold of her.

While Viriann struggled to get loose, she tried also not to go mad.

Flemeth started sucking her clit and licking through every spot.

At some point she held her fingers in the upper area inside Viriann and looked into her eyes.

"Now I shall make you scream of pleasure..." said the witch with her eyes glowing with lust.

She started thrusting those fingers on her special spot inside.

Viriann twitched and shrieked with her eyes rolling back in their sockets as she squirt and shake.

She yelped "Ggggghiiiigh!!!! Oh my god!!!"

Flemeth stopped and shushed her.

She enjoys watching Viriann quivering and vibrating of that orgasm.

The sick maiden was panting and shaking.

"Now calm down..." said Flemeth and stroked her naked skin from her chest to the vaginal area.

"Oh dear Maker..." she sighed at last when the afterglow ended.

"How would you rate what I did so far?" asked the witch, glaring deeply into her eyes.

"Urgh... The last thing you did was great..!" said the young maiden and gave a cough.

"I am pleased to hear that..." Said Flemeth and got on the bed.

Viriann gave a gasp and took her legs up, spreading them wide.

"Do you want me this badly?" asked the witch. Viriann nodded impatiently.

"Oh, it seems I have made you so wet..." Flemeth cackled as she touched the wet skin between her butt and her vagina.

Then the witch cast a spell.

A penis grew from her crotch.

Viriann gave a scared gasp.

She could feel her throbbing heart through her entire body.

The intimidating size slowly approached her entrance.

She gave a slight yelp and shut her eyes tight.

Flemeth stroked her cheek and said "Do not fright..."

"So big... So very big..." the young lass mumbled.

Flemeth tried to calm her down "Stay calm. If you let yourself fear of what comes next, it will hurt even more."

"Really?"

"Yes, child. I have deflowered enough maidens to already know that fact."

She held onto Flemeth's legs as the witch slowly pushed her shaft inside her tight entrance.

"Ahh... Ahh... Aaahhh!!!!!" she whimpered and wiggled as that phallus was gently sliding through her deeper and deeper.

"Oh... Look at this..." said Flemeth and stroked a drop of her virginity blood to show the young girl.

She rubbed the blood on her stomach while still thrusting in her.

"What.. Are you... Ahhh.. Oh...." she tried to ask the witch through her moans.

"Preparing you for the ritual, child..." Flemeth's length and width were not too overwhelming.

These were enough to pleasure but not to hurt.

She moved inside Viriann for such a long time.

The pace was the same.

Yet the orgasm came closer with each thrust.

At some point, Viriann felt she's going to finish.

She smiled and gave a loud moan "ahhah! I'm cumming!" Flemeth smiled as she gently grabbed Viriann's hands and thrust even harder.

"It's time for the ritual... Grab the sheets and don't let go." said the witch and let go of her hands.

She kept thrusting while taking a knife and cutting her wrist.

The witch's blood started dripping on Viriann's stomach.

Her blood and the witch's mixed together and slowly seeped through her skin.

Still the movement repeated.

Viriann started feeling tingly all over, and it wasn't just because of the sex.

These drops of blood started burning.

Flemeth then took her hand away and started moving even harder.

"Uhhffff...!" Viriann yelped as she felt the end is near.

"Hhhhighaaaaah!" she yelped as her orgasm came.

Flemeth pushed herself one last time deep inside this young maiden and whispered in her ear "Rekam... Yawa og ti ekam..."

She started panting and gasping.

Something was definitely happening to her body.

She started feeling a constant warmth all over.

Flemeth stretched her spine as she pulled out and dragged Viriann closer to her.

She cradled the sick maiden in her laps as she chant quotes from the chant of light.

Viriann tried to focus her eyes on the witch that now embraced her.

She trembled as this wave of tranquility soaked her up.

She felt much better already.

"H... How can I thank you?" she asked happily.

"The fact you took delight in my treatment is definitely enough for me, child." said the witch and gave a grin.

The maiden didn't want to accept that.

She wanted to thank her.

The young girl tried to change her position and started staring at Flemeth's length and width.

Not too big for her mouth.

She then slide the shaft into her throat as Flemeth gave a groan and tossed her head back.

She pulled it deeper into her mouth, and tried her best not to let it out.

"Thank you... Dear girl..." Flemeth moaned.

At the point Viriann couldn't bear her in her mouth anymore, she let her tongue do the work.

She toyed with the tip and gave it gentle licks.

Flemeth grabbed her head and pushed her back.

"But..?" Viriann asked with dazed eyes.

"Believe me, child. You do not need to thank me. I have enjoyd this night just as much as you did."

"Well, can I, at least, get a hug?" asked Viriann angrily.

Flemeth smiled and took her close.

Viriann hugged her hands around Flemeth's back.

She didn't want to let go.

Since Quroh left her, she didn't receive such love and affection from someone.

She let her tears fall down her cheeks as she tightened her hands around the elder witch.

"I know this feeling, child. I know it too well. Believe me, I understand you more then most. And of course, you. A maiden and a Qunari. This race is very hard to understand. In this situation it seemed he became too proud. I hope you will forget him as soon as possible..." Flemeth tried to console.

Viriann wept.

"Now, child, I need you to sleep. Your body is not yet fully recovered." said the witch and covered her up.

"Will you come here again?" asked the girl.

Flemeth smiled as she moved some of Viriann's raven locks aside from her eyes "If you wish, I shall return."

"I do!"

"Then I will." Flemeth smiled and got up. She opened the door and vanished.

Viriann's mother rushed in.

"What did she do to you?! Tell me!" she panicked. Viriann didn't answer her.

She just kept her glare at the door where Flemeth stood just a moment ago.

"I will wait for you, dear friend..." She spoke as if she still was there.

The witch didn't leave.

Viriann could smell her perfume still in the air.

Surely she is still watching.

Just to make sure she's well.

"I will never leave you... I will be here for you... Always..."


End file.
